House Anthor
House Anthor is a a large and powerful Vandal House located inside the port of Stormwind within the Kingdom Of Lucerne. House Anthor is the vassal of House Lovie, and for this reason they have always been quite powerful through this relationship, and are often held beside House Martell, and House Highmore as the most loyal of the House Lovie vassals. House Anthor grew exponensially when they were given the control of the newly constructed Port of Stormwind, and through this port they have become one of the most powerful houses in the entire Kingdom of Lucerne when before they were a middling house. This power increase they hold directly because of House Lovie, and their leadership under Varian Anthor is dire hard loyalists to House Lovie without question or resolve. House Anthor was once a member of House Ordos but following the marriage of Nevia Ordos to a commoner they travelled north to Lucerne where he was knighted and founded a knightly house which following his success in the Driving Tide became a vassal of House Lovie. As a vassal of House Lovie House Anthor became especially powerful and wealthy, but the land they controlled west of Lucerne wasn't the best of places so they were in the middle wrung of the houses of House Lovie. The fate of House Anthor changed dramatically after they were given the control of the Port of Stormwind, and thus overnight they were one of the most powerful houses in the entire Kingdom of Lucerne. History Early History House Anthor was once a member of House Ordos but following the marriage of Nevia Ordos to a commoner they travelled north to Lucerne where he was knighted and founded a knightly house which following his success in the Driving Tide became a vassal of House Lovie. As a vassal of House Lovie House Anthor became especially powerful and wealthy, but the land they controlled west of Lucerne wasn't the best of places so they were in the middle wrung of the houses of House Lovie. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Noteable Members Family Members * † Tommen Anthor. Killed during the Third Battle of Minus Ithil **Varian Anthor ***Tillien Anthor ****Candice Anthor *****Morgon Ongrill ***** † Robert Snow ******Robert Ongrill III. ****Anduin Anthor ****Relia Anthor **Vesia Anthor ***Burns Tolhmave ****Tavin Tolhmave ****Hedrin Tolhmave II. ****Elessia Tolhmave Other Noteables Vassal Houses House Cleef See Also : House Cleef ' House Cleef' is a large Vandal House located in the Kingdom of Lucerne that dominates the province of Northern Anthor and their seat lies in the town of Goldshire. House Cleef is the vassal of House Anthor, and they have been in this position for generations but after House Anthor was given a state to control House Cleef increased dramatically in power. House Cleef holds the province of Northern Anthor of which contains a large amount of mining that has made House Cleef quite wealthy despite the lack of a large population their seat in Goldshire has grown steadily due to the wealth. House Cleef holds the province of Northern Anthor of which contains a large amount of mining that has made House Cleef quite wealthy despite the lack of a large population their seat in Goldshire has grown steadily due to the wealth. House Cleef is a heavy producer of Tin, and silver of which they mainly trade southward to Rome, but have made some trade deals in the northern direction as well. House Cleef was knighted alongside House Anthor and during this time they were devestated by disease and lost many of their members thus leading to them becoming a vassal of House Anthor. This position would pay off after the Journey when House Anthor was given command of the newly created state of Anthor while House Cleef was given command of the province of northern Anthor. Knightly Houses House Tolhmave See Also : House Tolhmave House Tolhmave is a small Vandal House located inside Lucerne Hold within the Kingdom Of Lucerne. House Tolhmave is the knigtly house of House Anthor and was founded so that Burns Tolhmave could marry Elesia Anthor with the blessing of her brother. House Tolhmave would begin after its first member in Burns Tolhmave fell in love with the sister of Varian Anthor and the two wanted to get married before the birth of their frist child. The only way to do this was if they married and then he founded his own knightly house so that she wouldn't be a commoner whore. Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in the Port of Stormwind Category:Vassal house of House Lovie Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne